Obra de arte
by Jaizmar
Summary: Los sentimientos no siempre pueden ser expresados por palabras, por lo cual no puedes aprender su significado leyéndolo. Sino que tienes que experimentarlo, y aunque para Sai siempre fue confuso entender como funcionaban, Ino era alguien que podía expresarlos con facilidad. A él le hacían falta e Ino tenía de sobra, ¿será que entre los dos llegaran a un punto medio?


**Obra de arte**

Él no solía ser la clase de persona que se emocionará por cosas sin sentido y mucho menos del tipo que expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente. En realidad, dudaba mucho que él pudiera tener eso a lo muchos llamaban emociones. Nunca las tuvo, había sido entrenado para reprimir todo aquello que interfiriera con su misión, solo sabia obedecer órdenes.

Por eso, a él le llamaba mucho la atención todo lo que rodeaba a Ino. Para él, era un misterio lo expresiva que podía llegar a ser ella, ya que lo que para ella era normal, a él no le resultaba de la misma manera.

Era como una obra de arte, había dudado que pudiera existir tanta belleza en una sola persona reflejada en el azul de sus ojos, porque algo que lo había atraído a observarla desde el principio, había sido eso, sus ojos. Todo lo que expresaban y podían expresar. A veces sentía cierta envidia de ella por poder expresar con tanta facilidad lo que sentía. No sabia si era eso, ya que nuna habían sentido lo que era la envidia hacia una persona, tenía dudas de que fueran los sentimientos y sus significados así que rebuscaba entre libros algo que le aclarara sus dudas.

Pero mientras más leía, más eran las confusas preguntas que rondaban su mente. ¿Cómo podría una persona saber si de verdad esta sintiendo algo?, ¿Y cómo podían distinguir una emoción de otra tan fácilmente?

Para él era una completo enigma todo el espectro de los sentimientos y emociones. Normalmente no le hubiera prestado atención a un tema como aquel, pero por alguna razón al haber conocido a todas aquellas personas que habitaban esa aldea la curiosidad dentro de él no cesaba, quería poder sentir como ellos y ver todo a través de sus ojos, sentir de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

Era una chica extrovertida. Le recordaba mucho a Naruto, se parecía mucho a él por ello, solo que con cerebro. Era igual de hiperactiva en muchos momentos, se enojaba con facilidad pero aún así era amable con todos. En muchas ocasiones se acercaba a él e intentaba sacarle sonrisas que no fueran falsas, pero le era difícil no sabía sonreir de otra manera que no fuera esa.

Ahora mismo se encontraba observándola como muchas veces antes, esperando poder reflejar en el papel lo mismo que ella emanaba, poder captar y delinear cada expresión de su rostro y todo lo que este transmitía. No sabia porqué, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ella, quería descubrir que era lo que la hacia ser así, y era un misterio para él la razón por la cual lo hacía. Era como si algo lo impulsará y no sabia que era.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió su mirada al lugar donde se suponía estaba su rubia amiga, está ya no estaba. Se sorprendió de haberse permitido tal descuido tan inconscientemente, pero aún más al sentir un cálido aliento en su nuca, muy cerca de su oído.

\- Es de mala educación espiar a una persona-. Eschucho su dulce voz dirigirse a él, y por reflejo se volteó en su dirección, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a él.

\- Yo... No te estaba espiando.- Pocas veces en su vida había estado nervioso, por no decir que nunca, pero es que esa rubia lo ponía en unas situaciones que lo hacían sentir pequeño en comparación de ella, y no sabía como explicarlo.

\- Ah, si. Claro. ¿Entonces podrías decirme qué hacías viéndome tan atentamente desde hace un rato? - Le preguntó con cierto tono de burla y curiosidad en su voz, aunque ciertamente a ella le resultaba adorable el verlo en esa situación. No siempre podías ver al pelinegro de esa manera tan auténtica sin alguna de sus sonrisas falsas.

\- Solo estaba disfrutando del día.- Respondió lo mejor que pudo. Aunque por la mirada que le dirigía, se notaba que ella no le creía en la más mínimo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Disfrutando del...?- estaba a punto de decirle que no le creía en lo más mínimo, ya que él no era del tipo de personas que "disfrutaban del día" ya que solía preferir estar solo, pero algo había llamado su atención. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada al dibujo que se encontraba en el regazo del chico, sorprendiéndose al instante-. E-Esa... ¿Soy yo?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de él-. _Pues, claro que eres tu tonta, ¿o es qué acaso tienes una gemela idéntica a tí caminando por las calles de Konoha? Si serás...-_ le recriminaba su voz interna, aquella que todos tienen y aparece en los momentos menos indicados.

\- Eh... Yo, t-tengo que irme.- ¿Y ahora tartamudeaba?, algo le decía que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con los chicos, en especial con Hinata. Se estaba delatando él solo y no sabía que era pero por alguna razón aquella que muchos llamaban "vergüenza" estaba haciendo mella en él. Ahora sabía como se sentía Hinata cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

\- ¡No, espera!- lo detuvó tomándole del brazo antes de que desapareciera de su vista-. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi.- Un ligero sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas dandole a Sai una imagen de ella que guardaría en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

\- Y-yo...- No sabia que decir, ¿Por nada? No, claro que no. Simplemente se quedó allí observando la calidez de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Gracias.- Ella no era una persona timida, es más, era todo lo contrario, pero él hacía que ella actuará de esa manera. Sabía que para él era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero el haberlo visto de esa manera tan genuina la hizo sentirse rebosante de felicidad.

Estaban mirándose el uno al otro, así que se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Dejando a un muy sonrojado Sai con los pensamientos confundidos. ¿Qué había sido eso? _Obviamente había sido un beso_ , le respondio aquella voz interna que ni sabía que existía, pero él se refería a aquello que había sentido cuando estuvo con ella y cuando le beso. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

No sabia que era, pero quería averiguarlo. Y sabia quien le podría ayudar a descubrirlo... La misma rubia que lo hacía sentir así.

Observo su dibujo una vez más, y sólo podía atinar a pensar: _"Una obra de arte"_. Porque eso era Ino para él.

. . .

Nota de Autora: _¿Qué les pareció? La verdad a mi me encanto escribirlo, y me gustaría conocer su opinión._


End file.
